Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 6
Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 6 is a four-disc DVD box set collection of Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies cartoons. Following the pattern of one release each year of the previous volumes, it was released on October 21, 2008.Release and content information: Warner Home Video had announced that this will be the final release in the Golden Collection series.Announcement for Looney Tunes Golden Collection Volume 6 Succeeding the Golden Collection series would be the Looney Tunes Platinum Collection series on Blu-ray, which had its first release in November 2011. On July 3, 2012, a two-disc DVD version of Volume 1 of the Platinum Collection was released.Beck, Jerry (July 29, 2008). "Looney Tunes Vol. 6 Bonus Materials". Cartoonbrew.com Volume 6 is far less child-friendly than the other five volumes in the series. Like Volumes 3, 4, and 5, it has a warning before each disc about the shorts containing content that some viewers would not consider to be "politically correct" by today's standards (but will be shown uncut and uncensored for historical reasons), and as such, is "intended for the adult collector". However, Volume 6's disclaimer states that it "is not suitable for children", as opposed to Volumes 3-5 stating that they "may not be suitable for children". This is due to that in addition to containing cartoons that have racial and/orethnic stereotypes (like in Volumes 3, 4, and 5) and references to sexism in Robert McKimson's Wild Wife, Volume 6 also contains many cartoons that pertain to World War II, most of them containing depictions or references to Adolf Hitler and Hideki Tojo or to Nazis and Imperial Japan in general. While Volumes 4 and 5 each had a couple explicitly WWII themed cartoons (Plane Daffy and Scrap Happy Daffy respectively), Volume 6 is notable for having an entire disc dedicated to the subject (Disc 2: Patriotic Pals), including several of its bonus cartoons. Volume 6 was originally only released in North America due to the poor sales of Volume 5. However, the discs in this volume were not region-coded, making it easy for collectors outside of North America to import and play this set. The set was released in the UK on 12 September 2011.https://www.amazon.co.uk/dp/B004S6E91I Disc 1: Looney Tunes All-Stars Special features Bonus cartoons Commentaries * Hare Trigger by Greg Ford * Birth of a Notion by Mark Kausler * My Favorite Duck by Jerry Beck Music-only tracks * Raw! Raw! Rooster! * Jumpin' Jupiter * Rabbit Rampage * Boyhood Daze Television specials * Bugs Bunny in King Arthur’s Court (1978) * Daffy Duck’s Easter Eggcitement (1980) Disc 2: Patriotic Pals Special features Bonus cartoons Friz Freleng at MGM * Poultry Pirates (1938) * A Day at the Beach (1938) * The Captain’s Christmas (1938) * Seal Skinners (1939) * Mama’s New Hat (1939) Commentaries * Herr Meets Hare by Greg Ford * Russian Rhapsody by Mark Kausler * The Draft Horse by Greg Ford Music-only track * Yankee Dood It Disc 3: Bosko, Buddy and Merrie Melodies All cartoons on this disc are in black-and-white. Special features Bonus cartoons :All bonus cartoons on this disc are one-shots and are in the Merrie Melodies series. Commentaries * Shuffle Off to Buffalo by Jerry Beck * A Cartoonist's Nightmare by Jerry Beck The World of Leon Schlesinger * Introduction by Martha Sigall and Jerry Beck * Cryin' for the Carolines (1930) * Haunted Gold title sequence * Schlesinger Productions Christmas Party with optional commentary by Martha Sigall and Jerry Beck Disc 4: Most Requested Assorted Nuts and One-Shots Special Features Bonus cartoons :All bonus cartoons on this disc are in the post-1948 package, and like the main shorts they are all one-shots. Commentaries * Fresh Airedale by Greg Ford * The Hole Idea by Mark Kausler Alternate audio programs * The Hole Idea music-only track * Martian Through Georgia music-only track * Punch Trunk music and effects * Wild Wild World music-only track Bonus documentary * Mel Blanc: The Man of a Thousand Voices What if... Looney Tunes Golden Collection had continued? Note: The following section is purely fictional opinions. This section only shows what could have happened if this had continued. Please disregard anything that you read in this section. If Warner Home Video had chosen to continue this DVD series, there would have been more LT&MM Cartoons restored and released for this series/ Unfortunately, due to article limitations, it is impossible to show what volumes and cartoons that could have been released in this article. However, a list of certain possible volumes can be shown in this section. Blogs will be made to show what cartoons would be available: Possible Volumes: * Volume 7 * Volume 8 * Volume 9 * Volume 10 * Volume 11 * Volume 12 References External links * * * See also * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1929–1939) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1940–1949) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1950–1959) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1960–1969) ** Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography (1970–present and miscellaneous) * List of Bugs Bunny cartoons Category:Looney Tunes on Home Video